Duty
by Touchstone67
Summary: Every royal family has certain expectations that are set on them at birth to weigh on their shoulders throughout their lives. Prince Edward is no exception. What happens when dreams collide with duty? Which will he choose? ExJ – Tattward Contest


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Duty**

**Your pen name: DefinatelyStaying & Touchstone67 **

**Characters: Edward/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, we own nothing related to Twilight. This story is rated MA and is intended for adults over the age of 18._ _This is a graphic sexual story- if that's not your thing, read with caution. If you're under 18, find your entertainment elsewhere._

**To see ofther entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**A/N:** _DS & TS give a HUGE thank you to Starfish422 and Naelany for being our betas on this story, and to Rhenea5018 for her help with describing the tattoo process. _

**JPOV**

"You go in, you do what he needs for you to do, you get out," my sister exclaimed with a stern look. I realized that she was taking a huge risk by allowing me to fill in for her. But honestly, it's not as if this were my first job, or that I was unaccustomed to the royal family. I had assisted the family on several occasions, albeit much less formally and much less directly. I could understand her bout of nerves; however, being the Prince's assistant was a true honor. To shirk that responsibility, to push it on to someone else due to an injury could not be easy. She and Rosalie should have waited for better conditions to ski.

I sighed heavily. My eyes skimmed over the white plaster completely covering her right leg to her hip. The casted leg hung draped in sling suspended from the ceiling. Her left arm lay by her side in a soft cast, not sustaining quite the injury of her leg to warrant a full cast, but enough to force her to keep it immobile for a very long six to eight weeks.

"Alice, did you ever consider that the 'expert trail' might not have been the wisest choice for a novice?" I sat in the vinyl chair next to the bed, my nose wrinkling at that awful smell all hospitals seemed to have.

"Yes, well too late for that advice now, isn't it? Listen, I am stuck here in this bed for at least a week, my hair is dirty, I have no make up with me and my ass is hanging out of this gown; to say nothing of not being able to work for the next six weeks. He needs somebody and we both trust you. Please do this for him?" she hesitated, tilting her chin a bit and tossing in a pout for good measure. "For me?"

"Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me," I stood up to leave, buttoning my suit jacket. She grinned, like she had thought for second I would not agree. "Do I look ok?" I held my arms up for inspection.

"Yes, now go. He is expecting you in an hour." I leaned over and kissed my sister goodbye before heading out to meet my new employer.

Prince Edward Cullen.

I stood just inside the huge, ornate doors, waiting for the attendant to call for the Prince. I had already been cleared by security and Alice had my security documents hand delivered to her at the hospital. I remembered Prince Edward very clearly but only vaguely recalled his younger brother, Albert. Edward was their eldest child and first in line for succession to the throne. The first time I had personally met the Prince was two years ago, just after Alice had become his assistant. He was still in college, but had come home for the holidays to attend their annual parties.

That was the first time I had felt it. A twinge, a flicker, of heat, excitement and attraction that made my heart skip a beat. At the time, I passed it off as fleeting, that instant recognition of the opposite sex attractiveness. Only he wasn't the opposite sex. I questioned myself, whether it was this man in particular, the way his body moved, and the way his unique hair color contrasted with his pale skin; or was it that he was royalty, rich, famous and well mannered, a celebrity in our country. That was when I began eyeing other beautiful men and found my body responding in similar ways. However, no other man had ever affected me with the intensity that the Prince had.

I heard the clicking of shoes on the marble floor and looked up to see the man himself striding toward me. The perfectly tailored navy suit coat hung off broad shoulders, skimming over a defined chest, tapering at his waist, contrasting with the pure white dress shirt underneath. I chuckled when I realized he wore no tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He was a bit of a rebel. His pressed pants grazed the tops of his shoes with every long step he took. The beautiful bronze hair I remembered so clearly was perfectly mussed; the silken strands catching the sun's rays as he passed by the large open windows. His jaw was strong and clean shaven and his brilliant, emerald eyes were fringed with thick dark eyelashes. Walking with his head held high, his brows furrowed and full lips pursed in concentration, he looked…well, regal. As he neared me, he reached up and pushed a lock of hair off his forehead; continuing to run his fingers through his hair, he smiled as his eyes met mine.

I got a bit hard.

"Mr. Whitlock?" he extended his hand to me. I blinked before realizing my hesitation and quickly shot my hand out, grabbing his in what I hoped was a firm, professional handshake. His hand was soft and so incredibly warm.

"Pleased to see you again, your Highness, and please, call me Jasper," I returned his smile eagerly.

"Likewise, please, call me Edward. We are pretty informal when we are not out in public," his hand was still wrapped around mine and something flashed briefly in his eyes before he let go.

"Let me show you around the Palace," he motioned down the long wide hallway.

For the next two hours, we walked through marble floored halls lined with paintings of the entire royal family, past and present. Edward efficiently named each one as we passed by them. I hoped there would not be a quiz later, as my attention was not held by the aged paintings on the wall, but rather by the incredible man next to me. He spoke with an air of confidence I could never have as he led me through their private quarters. He showed me the kitchen and the guest suite that would be mine during my stay. The area was spacious, more than enough for me and fifty of my closest friends. Next, Edward lead me to his office, and my smaller adjoining office. I could see evidence of Alice's influence in the smaller office, family photos of us on the desk, bright-colored post-its scattered around the computer's monitor and a pink scarf draped over the back of the chair.

"This is where we will spend most of our time when we are not required elsewhere," Edward instructed. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable and don't be shy about asking questions." He opened the door to his office, dark wood bookshelves covered the walls from floor to ceiling. An oversized mahogany desk stood in front of a large window, sunlight streaming in over the desktop. I wandered over to the bookshelves, quickly scanning the titles.

"You like to read," I stated more than inquired. I dragged my fingers along the spines of the books lining the shelf before me. My trained eyes caught more than one first edition among some more current novels.

"It soothes me," he said from behind me. He had moved close enough so that I could feel his warm breath graze my ear. I shivered slightly and turned to look at him over my shoulder. His gaze was intense and I found myself insatiably curious about this man. What were his favorite books, movies, food? How did he feel about being King one day? How did he look naked in the steam of a hot shower, the rivulets of water cascading down his perfect skin?

"Is that all that soothes you?" I couldn't believe I was so brazen; with the Prince no less.

"No. I find myself soothed by a few other pleasurable activities," he chuckled.

"Such as?" my eyes followed him as he walked over to his desk, turned and leaned against it, his hands resting on the desktop.

"Going out on the yacht is incredibly relaxing for me. No paparazzi, no parents or guards. It is one of the few places I can be completely alone. I also like to go riding…horses." He tilted his head as he thought for a moment. "Do you ride, Jasper?"

Why did that seem like such a loaded question?

"Actually, yes…but not often enough," I paused to let the words settle in. "Alice and I both took lessons for several years. Although, I think she is a slightly better rider than I. It is something I enjoy very much and would love to do again soon."

His smile was wide, reaching his eyes, "Well, then we will have to ride sometime. We have a few extra horses in the stable, I am sure we can find something suitable for you to test out your skill on."

"I would love that; thank you for the offer," I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks. He led us from the office.

"I hope you have a map of this place, because I am certain I will get lost," I said in wonder as we passed by door after door. His laugh was hearty.

"I think I can arrange that for you. However, you will be with me almost one-hundred percent of your time here, so I don't see you getting lost often. I will even be sure to show how to get to my private suite in case you get lost during your off hours." My blush deepened with the thought of Edward lounging comfortably in his bed, naked with sheets twisted around his body as he ran his strong hands over his soft skin.

My private tour was coming to an end and Edward's appearance was required for a meeting with the head of Parliament. Even though he was years away from ruling the country, he was very involved with the daily operations so that when the time came, he would be prepared to take over for his parents.

"Thank you, your High-,"he scowled at me. "I mean, Edward, for your time. The Palace is beautiful. Other than my fear of getting lost, I feel very comfortable here." I held my hand out to him; he took it and clasped his other over it. My fantasies went into overdrive; that soft, warm hand stroking my cock while my hips bucked uncontrollably. His smooth voice snapped the daydreams back to reality.

He was the Prince and I was his aide.

He was straight and I was not.

"It was my pleasure, Jasper. Take tonight to get acquainted with the place and I will see you in the office at 8:00am tomorrow. Most of the kitchen staff is off tonight, but feel free to help yourself to dinner." As he turned and retreated toward his office, I found my gaze very focused on his ass in those pants.

I found my way back to the kitchen, proud of myself for only taking three wrong turns. Luckily, helpful staffers put me back on the right path. After fixing a sandwich, I headed toward my room to prepare for my first full day as Prince Edward's personal aide. Once in my room, I pulled out my cell phone and placed a quick call to Alice, putting her fears at rest and assuring her that everything was going along smoothly. She was pleased and said to call with any questions.

A few hours later, I lay on my back in bed desperately wishing for sleep to come. Normally, I had no problems sleeping but tonight my mind filled with images of Edward, his pale skin and deep colored eyes. In his suit…out of his suit. I found my hands wondering over my half naked body, I normally slept in the nude, but I wasn't completely comfortable doing that here. My fingertips made their way under my sleep pants to my cock, grazing over its head. I moaned as I instinctively wrapped my hand around the base and slowly stroked upward. What the fuck was I doing? I was in the private quarters of the fucking Palace. Who knew what kind of cameras they had around the building. With a frustrated sigh, I tucked myself back into my pajama pants and rolled onto my side. I reached over and reset my alarm for an extra thirty minutes in the morning, making sure I had more than enough time in the shower. They couldn't have cameras in the shower, could they?

* * *

Our first few weeks went by quickly. I became accustomed to Edward's schedule; he amazed me with his ability to seemingly be in two places at once. His days were filled with Parliament meetings, public events and fundraisers. I never left his side, even attending the meetings of Parliament with him to take notes. I quickly discovered there were two different Edwards. Prince Edward was beautifully confident, well spoken and always eager to offer a helping hand to those in need. He spent a lot of his time running his personal AIDS charity, while donating time and money to other causes he supported. During the Parliament meetings, he was attentive, often asking questions expressing a clear willingness to learn, and recalling details of events with perfect clarity. His memory amazed me, as he could recall an impressive breadth of the laws and statutes of our country. The meetings were crowded, but Edward always made sure to save a chair next to him for me. He would often lean over to me to whisper instructions or clarify something and I would inhale his sweet breath while trying to ignore the throbbing in my cock caused by his close proximity.

Private Edward was not an entirely different person, but there were definite noticeable changes. Confidence and intelligence still surrounded him, but there was something else just under the surface that I couldn't quite define. He was personable with all of the Palace staff, knowing every one of their names and usually inquiring about their family members. His private demeanor was quiet, reflective, and I would repeatedly catch him standing in his office, hands in pockets, staring out the window. I would cough to alert him of my presence and when he would turn, I caught those intense eyes briefly flash with a longing before becoming guarded once again. I often wondered what had made him so sad, what was missing from his life.

Edward's private AIDS charity was having a fundraising ball and the staff was running wildly around the palace with last minute preparations. I worked with Edward in his office until about two hours before the guests were due to arrive. Before I left the office, Edward had informed me that there would be a tuxedo waiting for me in my room and to meet him in the ball room in about an hour. I thanked him and, having finally learned the quickest shortcut, made my way back to my quarters. True to his word, a beautiful black tuxedo was hanging from a hook on my bathroom door. After showering and dressing, I studied my appearance in the mirror. The cut of the suit was perfect, almost too perfect, like tailor made. I shook my head; there was no way Edward could have gotten my measurements without my knowledge. I grabbed my cell phone and other items I thought might be necessary and headed for the ballroom.

Having attended some formal events here previously, I knew what to expect. The royal family greeted their guests in a line as they entered the door, with guests bowing or curtseying out of respect. I scanned the room for Edward and found him quickly. His pale skin was practically luminescent under the chandelier lighting; his bronze hair shinier than I had ever seen it. He looked absolutely stunning in his black tuxedo.

He was actively engaged with a woman, a beautiful brunette, her long hair piled in a high bun on her head. She wore a dark blue dress that showed off every one of her perfect curves. As she laughed at something he said, she placed a hand on his shoulder, tossing her head back in delight. He returned her laughter and didn't hesitate to reach up and brush a piece of hair off her face. Before I could interrupt, he was holding her hand, leading her to the dance floor. My heart clenched as he placed an arm around her, her hand in his, as they began to move around the floor in perfect harmony. He would often lean into her, to whisper something in her ear and would be rewarded by her with a smile, blush or giggle.

I envied her.

I stood still, my gaze never leaving the couple, as they continued to dance. With each smile he bestowed upon her, my heart ached a bit more. It was irrational - I knew this, I told myself this many times - but it never lessened my desire for him. In fact, the more time I spent with him, the more I felt my need for him grow. Suddenly, he was staring at me. His brows immediately furrowed when he saw my expression. His eyes never left mine while he guided her around the floor. She would still speak to him and he would reply, but with much less enthusiasm than before.

For the rest of the night, a tension remained in the air between us. I did my job, stood by his side, supplying him with anything necessary. I watched him introduce Bella Swan to special guests, while I was not mentioned. She often held his hand, releasing it only to shake another's hand. Just when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, the ball was over and I was released of my duties for the night.

Back in my room, I couldn't take off the tuxedo fast enough, hanging it in my closet, hidden where I would not be reminded of this night. I climbed into bed. In the completely dark room, I felt the emotion of the night overtake me as I longed for something that would never be mine.

The next morning, Edward beckoned me into his office. He was formal, sitting behind his desk, shuffling through papers as he spoke, never once looking up at me. I left with a long 'to do' list and an even deeper feeling of loss. I diligently worked though the list, enjoying the distraction it offered me, barely realizing I hadn't seen Edward for several hours. It was late when Edward's office door suddenly opened and he invited me to join him in their game room that evening. I was too stunned by his offer to respond, and before I knew it he had walked out of my office, closing the door behind him.

Finishing my work, I headed back to my room to change into something more casual before I met Edward. Dressed in jeans and a blue button-down shirt, I entered the game room and found Edward sitting on the plush couch. He was hunched over, his white tee shirt stretched tightly across his muscled shoulders. I stood for a minute to just admire him. He was swaying back and forth a bit and mumbling under his breath to himself. I could hear the clicking of buttons, and my attention was drawn from his back to his hands, which held a video game controller. I glanced up and saw the video game on a flarge flat screen television on the wall. The Prince was playing "Need for Speed"?

"Don't just stand there, come join me," he implored. Without hesitation, I made my way to the seat next to him and he handed me a second controller. I sat, more than slightly confused, looking at his profile for a second before turning my attention to the game.

"What color am I?" I asked as my fingers began to flick over the buttons of the controller.

"Blue." I nodded and concentrated on the game, trying to ignore the heat flowing from the body next to me, or the way his tongue stuck out between his moist lips as he focused on weaving his red car through the winding streets. We continued sitting like that for an hour, side by side, our thighs constantly touching, our forearms bumping occasionally, as we raced our cars.

"No!" he shouted as his car crashed into the guardrail one last time and just as I was about to speed past him to victory, he laughed and reached over to grab the controller from my hands. I tried to resist by pulling the controller to me, but underestimated my strength and ended up with the controller _and _Edward lying on top of me as I fell back against the couch. His body was pressed flush and hot against mine, his hands on my chest for balance, his face mere inches from my own. Those vivid green eyes searched mine asking, _fucking begging_, for an answer he felt only I could provide. I felt my heart race, pounding in my chest as I felt those warm, soft breaths on my face. His hands slowly traveled up my shoulders, pressing, caressing, and then I felt his fingers as they grazed over the curves of my cheekbones as he gently pushed the blonde curls away from my face.

My desire burning through me, I gripped his tee shirt to hold him tight to me as I leaned up to capture his lips with my own and I was rewarded as those soft, sensuous lips moved against mine, my tongue traced over the fullness of his bottom lip. He groaned into my mouth as I writhed below him, shifting my hips. My hands, almost desperately, gripped his hips tight as I pressed them into my own and I began, in earnest, to grind, buck and arch up against him.

Now, it was my time to moan as his hips pushed harder against me and I felt his erection pressed against my own. The kiss deepened, our tongues entwining while our hands explored each other feverishly. It felt like his hands were everywhere. I felt them tangled in my hair, stroking along my face, caressing behind my neck. My hands traveled over the taut globes of his ass, then caressed up his back and fisted themselves in his hair, the silky strands sliding softly through my fingers while I angled my head to deepen our kiss even more.

"Jasper…you feel so good," he murmured as his mouth left mine and trailed down to my neck. I shuddered at the sound of his husky voice so full of desire, and I opened my mouth to reply to him, but the only sound I was capable of making at the moment was a long groan. My erection throbbed as he continued to grind uncontrollably against me; our bodies hungry for what we had long denied ourselves. His fingers were at the buttons of my shirt, and he had already managed to undo three of them. It felt so good, so right, the heat of his touch, the cool of the air. I had never felt more alive.

Basking in the sensations, I closed my eyes for a moment, reaching to pull his face down to mine for another kiss but I grabbed empty air and my eyes flew open in surprise. He was gone. I lay there, completely still, shocked and hard and aching, as I saw that he hadn't gone far. He stood right beside me and I stared up at him.

"Yes, tell mother we will be right there, thank you," he replied to someone I could not see. My eyes widened when I realized one of the servants must have walked in to announce dinner. Edward's eyes shot down to me, his hair completely messy from my hands traveling through it.

"Fuck," I mouthed to him and he held his hand up. I heard the soft click of the door as the servant left and sighed in relief. "Did he see me?" I sat up slowly as Edward sat down next to me, and elbows on knees, face in hands. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. He didn't even realize there was anyone else in the room. He probably assumed I had fallen asleep on the couch." He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to straighten it out. I reached out and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down. I expected him to pull away, but he just looked over at me, giving me a weak smile. "Guess we should go to dinner?" He stood and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, standing before him. I glanced behind me quickly before cupping his face in my hands and kissing him fully.

"Ready?" I pulled away, sighing. We walked, to the door, hand in hand. Edward gave me a promising smile before he reached out to open the door.

We walked, to dinner, with a generous amount of space between us.

That night, I slept in the nude and didn't bother to set my alarm for the first time since arriving at the palace.

* * *

The following week was uneventful. I noticed Edward keeping his distance from me, only touching me if we were completely alone in his office. There were rare brief kisses, soft caresses of faces, and gentle strokes of hands begging for the freedom to do more. Often, I caught him watching me during meetings, and I would bring his attention back to the matter at hand. I felt guilty being the reason for his distraction; yet, I wanted nothing more than to continually distract him for the rest of our lives. We managed to get through most the long week, even finishing up a few projects that had upcoming due dates.

That Friday, I was interrupted while dressing by a knock at my door. I opened up to find one of the servants there, holding some clothing in his arms.

"His Highness requests your presence at the stable in fifteen minutes. He also instructed that you wear these." He handed me a pair of white riding breeches and black riding boots and promptly turned and left. Having learned not to question instructions, I changed into the riding pants and pulled on the boots. I also changed my dress shirt into a more casual polo shirt and headed for the stables.

There, I found Edward walking out of the wide barn doors, leading two beautiful horses, completely tacked up. He looked up and grinned when he saw me. I couldn't help but jog the last few steps to him, eager to be as close to him as possible.

"Good morning, I see you got my message." He handed me the reins of a large chestnut with a white blaze down his face. "This is Impish Pretender, well, Impish for short." I took the reins and stroked Impish's neck. He was sleek and well muscled, like his owner.

"We are not working today?" I asked as I placed my left foot in the stirrup and swung my right leg up and over Impish's back. Edward was already mounted and smirking at me from atop his large black horse. "What?" I nudged Impish forward with a small kick.

"I knew you would look fantastic in breeches."

I threw my head back and laughed. "So riding is just a pretense to get me into some tight pants?"

"Damn right," he nodded; a light in his eyes I had never seen before. "I thought I would give you a personal tour of the grounds today." Briefly, I wondered if there were perks that came with his personal service.

We found ourselves an hour's ride from the Palace, sitting near a small stream while the horses grazed nearby. Edward had untacked them and spread the blankets out for us. I was leaning against a tree, my legs spread wide as Edward sat between them, reclining onto my chest. His hands rested on my thighs with mine top of his, our fingers braided together. Soft hair brushed against my cheek as Edward's head lolled on my shoulder. Occasionally he would turn to me, kissing me slowly.

"Tell me about Bella," I broke the silence with a topic I knew we both wanted to avoid. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"She is the daughter of the Earl. You met him at the ball, remember?" I nodded and he continued; his voice barely above a whisper. "We are due to wed in October. The announcement is next week. It is my duty, to my family and my country, to marry and have heirs. A country cannot be left without future royals to run it. She is beautiful and kind but I don't think I will ever learn to love her. She is where my royalty lies, but not my heart's real desire."

"Then don't do it, don't marry," I spoke into his ear quietly. "Stay with me." He shook his head.

"Jasper, you have no idea how much I would like nothing better, but for me to even consider not marrying would be scandalous. It just isn't an option." It was my turn to sigh. My heart ached for him, being forced to fulfill a duty required by family, knowing he would never be completely happy. He began sliding his hands up and down my legs. "I have known for awhile now that I preferred men, but the opportunity to explore those feelings was never available…until now." He turned and kissed me hard, his tongue entering my mouth with more force than I expected. One of my hands went up behind his neck and we both moaned when his weight shifted and his ass rubbed against my erection.

Without breaking the kiss, Edward turned to face me, straddling my thighs. Quickly his hands were at the hem of my shirt, tugging it free from the waistband of my pants. He broke the kiss to pull it up and over my head, tossing on the ground beside us. I leaned back again, the sharp bark of the tree pressing into my flesh.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to me. "Please Jasper, I want you." Leaning toward me, Edward began kissing down my neck, his hands never ceasing their exploration of my body. My eyes closed as his lips left opened mouth kisses down my chest, where he stopped briefly to suck a nipple before continuing down. My breath hitched as I felt his hands ghost over my erection, the ultra thin material of the breeches allowing me to feel the gentlest contact. I felt my button being undone, my zipper being lowered. My mind screamed for him to stop while my body urged him to continue by lifting my hips so he could slide my pants down. I felt the cool air breeze across my cock as Edward exposed me.

Edward now lay between my legs, his body almost flat against the ground below. Before I could stop him, his mouth was suddenly on me. I groaned as the pleasure engulfed me; I leaned back into the tree , pushing my hips up toward him, wanting more, needing more. With long, languid strokes, Edward's tongue licked up and down my shaft before taking me into the wet heat of his mouth. I lost all train of thought and concentrated only on the incredible sensation of my cock sliding in and out of his beautiful willing mouth. Even though I was already overwhelmed, I chanced looking at him, and just about came from the heated vision.

Lust-darkened eyes gazed up at me through locks of bronze hair, while his hands snaked around to my ass to hold me in place as he continued his delicious oral assault. I kept my gaze locked on his; one of my hands tangling in his messy hair while the other slid under his shirt, kneading the slightly sweaty flesh of his shoulders. I could feel a sheen of sweat covering my own body as well.

Edward began sucking harder, increasing the hot pressure of his tongue and lips and even grazing his teeth lightly up my entire length. I felt the vibrations of his moan around my cock and gazed down to see his ass bobbing up and down, thrusting against the coarse saddle blanket under him, seeking friction and the same release he was granting me. Edward's tight pants offered little resistance, even the slightest movement of his hips was getting him that much closer to his goal.

It was the fucking hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Fuck Edward...so beautiful…let go..." I urged him, my hands tightening in his hair. I felt his groan around me and with one last hard thrust, Edward came.

"You feel so good," I murmured huskily. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore stimulation, I felt him gently cup my balls, as he rubbed his middle finger over the sensitive skin behind them. I felt my body begin to tense with that familiar feeling and I grabbed Edward's hair hard, pulling him almost roughly off me as the powerful orgasm ripped through my body. My mouth opened in a silent cry as my hips bucked wildly into the air, my cock seeking Edward's warm mouth as I spilled thick and hot across my chest and stomach, my orgasm so intense that a small bit accidentally landed on Edward's chin. I watched him, his green eyes smoldering and locked on mine as he watched me, knowing he had brought me to that blissful state.

Gasping, I fell back weakly against the tree, my hands reaching for Edward with a soft moan. "Edward..." I tugged him up toward me and he hovered over me, bending down to kiss me again, the kiss slow and heated as I stroked through his hair.

"Mmm... thank you," I murmured, caressing his handsome face as he smiled down at me and winked with a soft reply that it was his pleasure. I reached up to wipe my semen from his chin with a sexy-sheepish smile.

"And mine as well," I answered him and he laughed, joking gently that he assumed so.

He leaned in then, smiling again, his gaze soft. His fingers caressed my lips and I kissed them softly. He sighed, gazing around us. "I guess we should go back before they start looking for us... but, that doesn't mean that our day has to end, Jasper."

I felt my face stretch into a wide grin as we sat up fully and I leaned in to kiss him again as he reached for my discarded clothing, handing it to me. I thanked him and gazed down at my stomach and chest. He laughed and winked at me, then leaped up and walked over to grab a towel from the saddlebag. He smiled as he eased down beside me again, gently wiping the towel down my chest and stomach. "Thank you," I said, leaning in to kiss his ear, his hair, the firm curve of his jaw as he wiped me clean. Then with a smile, he nodded and with a soft chuckle, began adjusting his own clothing.

I dressed and he turned to me, taking me back into his arms once more, pressing me back against the tree to kiss me one more time before we mounted our horses and rode back to the palace at a leisurely pace. Our bodies satiated from physical pleasure, our heart satiated with love.

**EPOV**

"Jasper," I whispered, creeping into his room like a common criminal. I reached down and stroked his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, lying there on his stomach. He was like an angel with his handsome face framed by soft golden curls. I wanted nothing more than to climb into this bed with him and never leave. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and hold him against me. Most of all, I wanted to be with him forever.

That just wasn't meant to be.

Just as I reached down to shake him, he sighed in his sleep and moaned quietly. "Mmmmm…Edward…yeah…right there..." My pulse quickened, and my erection grew as his hips began to move softly into the blankets that had become bunched beneath him. He pressed himself into the covers harder, gliding his hips back and forth. I was mesmerized by the sight, and nearly missed him grabbing his pillow more tightly. His soft whimper forced me into action. If I didn't wake him now, we would never leave this room and may do something to expose us both.

"Jasper," I said a little more loudly, shaking his arm. He awoke with a start and looked up at me, his face first confused, and then a little sheepish. I chuckled softly at his embarrassment at getting caught mid-dream, and quickly told him my plan. He agreed eagerly and jumped up to get dressed. I watched his nude form in the moonlight from his open window, just marveling at his innate beauty. My heart clenched at the thought that this would all soon be over, and I would be forced once again to live a lie. Jasper pulled on a pair of jeans and looked back at me, the smile falling from his face. He took two long strides to stand in front of me, and taking my face between his strong hands, kissed me gently.

"We will make the most of the time we do have, Edward," he said softly. "I haven't lost you yet. I'll be damned if I lose time with you worrying about the future. All we are going to worry about tonight, right now, is us." I nodded slowly. Of course he was right, we couldn't waste what precious little time we had left being upset over things that we couldn't change. I squeezed his hand once, and then let go. He threw on a pair of old tennis shoes and a sweatshirt, and we were ready to go.

The yacht was docked off the north end of the lake. There was a gateway there that would allow for passage through to the nearby ocean, but we wouldn't be going that far. I had already informed the guard that I would be taking the yacht out. There was no reason to get shot heading to the pier. Since the lake was entirely within the Palace grounds, they didn't give me any trouble. The captain of the guard was a good guy and could be counted on for his discretion. He assumed I would be smuggling a girl on board, I wondered what he would think if he knew the truth. We reached the pier and Jasper went on board, and hid below while I made ready to sail. It was a very expensive craft and operated nearly autonomously. Tonight, I was very thankful for that luxury. Though, looking out over the soft waves of the lake, I knew that I would have gladly traded all of it for a simple working class life with the boy on board.

Once at the helm, I set a course for the middle of the lake and engaged the autopilot. Looking around once more to ensure that we were truly alone, I went below to spend the half an hour it would take to reach our destination. We sat on one of the cabin bunks, shirtless, wrapped up in each other. We didn't think about the future, we didn't even think about tomorrow, we held ourselves firmly in the moment. We were anchored there, as surely as we would soon be anchored in the center of my family's man-made lake. Not for the first time, I wished that fairy tales were real. I wished that the prince could find his true love, and through the magic of that love, live happily ever after. The problem was, even in fairy tales, the prince would find his _princess_ – not the boy from down the hall. I chuckled out loud at the thought that they were possibly misnamed. I mean, if they were _fairy_ tales, why couldn't the prince fall in love with a boy? Jasper pulled back and looked at me with a puzzled expression. I just shook my head, and took his hand, pulling him off the bunk. The boat was starting to slow.

I climbed up onto the deck first and looked around. It was so peaceful, and I could see nothing but a wide expanse of darkness, water, and stars. The moon reflected off of the calm water around us, causing a soft glow. It was more romantic, more intimate, than any sort of candle light. I motioned for Jasper to come on deck with me, and heard his soft intake of breath at the sight. We would make love here for the first time, and when we went back to the castle, a part of us would remain here in this place. I knew that neither of us would ever be whole again.

Walking over to the footlocker near the aft railing, I unlocked it and pulled out the thick blankets and other items that I had stored there earlier in the day. Returning to Jasper, I spread the blanket out on the deck, and set everything else off to the side. We stood at the bottom edge of the blanket and stripped out of the rest of our clothing. I couldn't help but stare again at how beautiful, how magnificent he was in the moonlight. The way the light reflected off his soft blonde hair, how his toned and muscled body looked like a marble statue, and of course how his eyes filled with emotion when they met my own. I pulled him down to the blanket with me, and we lay side by side, facing each other, immediately wrapped in each other's arms. No other moment in time could compare to this perfect moment with him.

I used my foot to pull his leg between mine, and with our arms around each other, we were as close as it was physically possible to be. Our mouths moved together in a slow languid rhythm, and I began to etch every moment of this kiss into my mind. I never wanted to forget how it felt to have his lips on mine. His hand traveled down my back to cup the sensitive skin of my buttock, and I moaned into his mouth. Our erections were trapped between us, and each time he rolled his hips, they stroked against one another, making the most delicious friction. My breath caught, and my stomach clenched at the feeling of him rubbing against me like that. Seemingly unable to contain himself any longer, he rolled us so that he was now on top of me. I opened myself to him- my arms, my legs...my heart.

"Make love to me, Jasper," I told him softly, and he nodded. We didn't need anything else to make ourselves ready. I wanted him to make me his, and for him to be mine. It was something that no one would be able to take from us no matter what happened after this. He shifted slightly and picked up the items I set out earlier. Quickly, he rolled a condom onto himself, and then he stroked me and I nearly came off of the deck. Gently, he probed me with two slick fingers as he stroked. I closed my eyes, willing my body to calm; I didn't want to lose control before we really ever started. Then, he released me, and put his hands on either side of my shoulders, leaning forward onto me. He kissed me, slowly and gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly, and put all of the arousal that he had awoken in me into the kiss. His hand went down between us, and I felt him pressing into me.

I closed my eyes tightly against the searing pain. His lips were on mine again, and I tried to kiss him back, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I whimpered loudly into his mouth, and he stopped. His eyes met mine in silent question and I nodded. He held his position, his arms beginning to tremble as my pain subsided. I grasped his shoulders and pulled him back down to me and kissed him hard. He pushed forward slowly, and I moaned as I felt his hips press against my buttocks.

"Oh God, Jasper," I moaned as he remained motionless, allowing me to grow accustomed to him being inside me. "Please…" I gasped, and his mouth crushed into mine as he pulled back slightly and then pushed forward. As our lips moved hungrily against each others, his hips found a slow and steady pace, and I heard the faint sound of his hips slapping against me. It was such an erotic sound. My own erection was trapped between us; being tightly massaged by the motion of our bodies. As we continued to make love, I heard Jasper's breathing start to get heavier, rougher, and I knew he was close. I reached between us, Jasper moving slightly to allow my hand to wrap around my swollen sex. I stroked myself hard and fast as I whimpered into his kiss. I cried out into his lips as my orgasm overtook me. I felt my semen pool lightly on my stomach, causing our bodies to slide against each other as he continued to thrust into me. Then, he finally broke the kiss and pressed his face into my shoulder, crying out sharply as he came. He drove into me in quick jerking thrusts and his cries reached a pinnacle. He stayed deep within me as he panted into my shoulder, and I stroked his hair.

We lay that way, wrapped around each other until close to daybreak, when we made our way back to the castle. We made our way back to our carefully groomed façade, to our prison.

Sunday dawned clear and bright, and I found that the sunlight of our last day together burned every inch of my skin as I lay in bed alone. Tomorrow, Alice would be my assistant once more, and Jasper would be gone – taking everything that was good about my life with him. Useless tears pooled in my eyes as I thought of tomorrow, without Jasper by my side. I allowed the grief to take me for just one more minute, and then I swiped my arm over my face. I was determined to make the best of the time I had left with him. Today was our day off, and I would take him away from here so that we could just enjoy the day. Deciding on a course of action, I called the Captain of the guard.

We spent a beautiful day shopping in local shops, and eating lunch at a local café. It was everything a normal couple might have done on a date. I couldn't hold his hand, or show him any measure of affection while we were out, but we accepted that as the price we paid for being together. As we walked past a small shop with intricate designs painted on the window, Jasper grabbed my arm.

"We have to go in here," he said excitedly. I looked up and saw that it was a place that did body art. I looked at him incredulously, but he was already pulling me through the door. Once inside, I heard a loud, high pitched voice call his name and saw an attractive blond run from behind the counter into his arms. My insides burned, and I looked away from their embrace.

"Prince Edward, I would like for you to meet my other sister, Rosalie," Jasper said softly, and my eyes met his. I felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, kissing her hand. She smiled at me warmly, and the sudden thought of Christmas dinners with his family invaded my mind. His family would accept us. If it weren't for my title, we could be happy. I shook off the thought, Jasper and I could not have forever. We only had until the end of the day.

"Did you gentlemen come in for our two for one special?" Rosalie asked with a gentle laugh. That's when it struck me. I wanted to have something to remember him, something permanent. This would be perfect. If I got it in a place where no one would see, unless I was nude, I could make it work.

"I would like utilize your services today," I said quickly, before I could change my mind. I knew that it was reckless, and stupid, but I had done the right thing, the _proper _thing my whole life. This one thing, I wanted for me. Jasper looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me quietly. I pulled him off to the side.

"Your sister can be discreet, can she not?" I asked him quickly, and he nodded. "I want something to keep you with me forever, Jasper. We cannot be together, not in the way that we want to, but…I can't just let you walk out of my life without a reminder. I need something to remind me that you were real." My eyes met his, and I'm sure he could hear the note of pleading in my voice. He held my gaze for a moment more, and then looked to his sister.

"Yes, we will take that two for one deal." Jasper said, looking at his sister whose eyes widened as she nodded.

It took nearly half an hour for her to design what we asked for and make the stencil. As I lowered my jeans and boxers and she placed the transfer paper on my hip, I winked at Jasper. I felt so light-hearted, for the first time in a very long time. We would be able to, at least in one way, always be together. Although she seemed to be very good, it was still incredibly painful and it took everything I had to lie still. She inked the design slowly and carefully onto the front of my hip where it would be covered even by my briefs. In the end, every minute was worth it as I looked at the beautiful blue "J" that would now always be there. As I inspected the new tattoo, I was struck by the coloring of the elegantly scripted letter. Then, I looked up to meet Jasper's eyes, and I found her inspiration. They were the exact same color blue.

Next it was Jasper's turn, and she followed the same slow methodical process. I saw his eyes close once or twice against the pain, but he never made a sound. As I watched, the gracefully scripted "E" was inked into his skin. It was a wonderfully vibrant shade of green, and I had to think that's what she saw when she looked into my eyes. When we were both finished, we hugged Rosalie and thanked her for not only her talent, but her discretion. She would not even tell her sister what she had done for us.

As we made our way back to the Palace, the small bandage that Rosalie had applied rubbed against my skin and caused me to twinge. It was a tangible reminder of what we had just done. I smiled at the feeling. We entered my office, so that I could sign a few papers for the charity. Jasper sat on the couch in front of the window and watched me, smiling. It was just like we'd come home from work and were just spending time together. I walked over and opened my wall safe to put in the newly signed papers. I never left anything with my royal seal lying around where it could be stolen for forgeries. Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put one of my hands over his before moving the velvet box to the side and putting in the papers.

"What's that, Edward?" He asked curiously, looking at the box. Pulling it out, I left the safe open and handed him the box. He opened it and gasped. I shrugged. My crown was something that I rarely saw, much less used. He just looked at it in awe.

"I had to bring it out for cleaning because I'm going to need it on Friday," I said as he handed me the box and I put it back into the safe, closing it and spinning the dial. When I turned to look at Jasper, he had dropped to his knees in the middle of the office. I rushed over to him. "Jasper, what is it?"

"I forgot," he whispered into his hands. "They're announcing your engagement on Friday. This is really it. It's over." I knelt beside him.

"Jasper, you knew this was coming. This is something that I have to do, it's part of my duty," I said softly. He nodded slowly.

I said casually, "Don't be sad, you'll still be able to go out and find someone to love and find your happily ever after. I will be married to someone I don't even know, trapped in a lie." As I got to my feet, I felt him grab me by the arm and turn me sharply.

"The only person that I will ever love is going to walk away from me, get married, and have cute little royal babies. How can I not be saddened by that?" he asked, furious. His nostrils flared, and his face was flushed with anger. I missed everything except one word.

"What did you say?" I whispered, finally meeting his eyes.

"I said I love you, Edward. I will always love you," Jasper replied softly. I grabbed him and crushed him to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his neck. I loved the way he smelled.

"I love you, Jasper. Forever." I said with a choked sob into his skin. Knowing that we couldn't be caught like this, he led me into my bedchambers and locked the door. We spent the rest of the night making slow sweet love to each other. We touched, and kissed, and loved each other until day break. Then, with one last kiss, he rubbed my tattoo lightly and whispered "Forever" before sneaking out of my door.

Three hours later, I was still awake when a soft knock echoed though my silent room. I got up and threw on a pair of pajama pants before answering the door. It was Alice. My heart sank as I realized what this meant. Without even greeting her, I turned and walked back to my bed throwing myself onto it. I buried my face in his pillow, reveling in his scent.

"Alice, give me ten minutes," I said, trying not to let her hear the absolute grief in my voice.

"Prince Edward, we have…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Please Alice…ten minutes," I begged her in broken voice. Her face contracted into a worried frown, and she scurried from the room. Hearing the door close, the dam burst and I sobbed into his pillow. The sorrow over what we had lost, over the lie I would now be forced to live, and just over his mere absence from my bed, poured out of me until I was spent. She had ended up giving me half an hour. In that time, I put away Jasper's Edward, and became Prince Edward once again. The mask was securely in place, and I was ready to step into my role.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm glad that you are back, though your brother did a fine job. Could you send him something as a token of thanks?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

"I'm sorry, Prince Edward, Jasper left early this morning. He said he would let me know where he settled, but that he just couldn't stay here," she said, and my sorrow mirrored hers. He was gone, really and truly gone. I had nothing left.

Friday dawned dark and gloomy, just like my mood. I grabbed the box from the safe, the box that housed everything that I hated about my life, and went to meet Alice. We walked in silence to the balcony where they would make the announcement. It would be a brief speech, but one that would ultimately end all of my most closely held dreams. Miss Swan was standing next to my mother, chatting and smiling comfortably. She had an air of kindness about her; I hoped that we would at least be friendly once we were married. I walked to her, and took her hand, kissing it gently as she smiled at me. Still holding her hand, I led her onto the balcony, my heart breaking further with each step.

**JPOV **

I watched him take his place on the balcony next to his beautiful bride-to-be, and the pain in my chest made it hard to breathe. She was a striking girl, and they made an attractive couple. They would have perfect little royal children, and live happily ever after in their fairy tale castle. Finally, on my mid-quality hotel TV, they did a close up of his flawless face. I recognized the mask, the only Edward that the public ever saw. His smile was tight, and I wondered if I was the only one who could see his pain.

They announced his engagement, and as I placed one hand on his face through the screen, I felt the first tear fall.

* * *

**A/N**: _In addition to the above people, I would like to thank DS for her patience, advice and hand holding during this process. Also, hugs to C Me Smile for the inspiration, encouragement and laughter into the early morning hours. - Touchstone67_


End file.
